Angerona
A brief description over Angerona: Angerona means: Roman goddess of the Winter solstice and death. It really is quite fitting. Angerona also goes by the name Ang, as she finds 'Angerona' to be quite a weird name. Angerona is a soldier, and was born with too much ice (like the opposite of Peril.) This has caused her to be feared and alone for most of her life. She loves killing - sorry, it is true -- and jumping into a battlefield is sort of relaxing to her. This is Reedstorm's OC. Please do not use without asking. Appearance Angerona has silver scales with light blue undertones, and her underbelly is a blinding white. Her entire body is covered by a thin layer of ice, as she was born with too much of it. Ang has white horns with light blue tips and wickedly sharp black talons, which are covered in what appear to be snowflakes. Since birth, she's had a diamond-shaped imprint on her head. Ang wears a bracelet that has rose petals intertwined with flexible twigs on her left leg. Her black eyes hang under gently curved eyebrows, and seem to be watching your every move. Ang has a long, yet slim build. She has smaller wings than most, but she doesn't care about that. This is why she's incredibly fast. Angerona's spikes are a dull silver, and are somehow not covered in ice. She also wears a little necklace that has a snowflake hanging from green yarn. Angerona's legs are covered in what appears to be mist, but some just say it's a trick of the eye. Personality At first glance, Ang seems like a respectable, young dragon who cares for everyone and everything. Pfft. Angerona grew up feared. She killed her twin sister just by rubbing tails with her for a few seconds, and gave her mother a very serious ice-burn on her left side (she did not kill her due to the fact Angerona only briefly touched her.) She was taught to be a killer at a young age, by her father, without her mother's knowledge. Angerona enjoyed it quite much, and became her father's "trophy," as he would've said. Angerona grew up to be reckless and semi-evil. Angerona is an excellent liar, and is very smart. She can tell one dragon something, and another dragon a new thing, and still remember each story. Her brain was influenced to kill and feel no remorse over it. Angerona trained herself not to fall in love, or to feel joy, to be kind, and not to feel guilty over anything. She loves basking in her father's praise. That's the only thing she cares about, apart from the battlefield, of course. The battlefield is her home, and she loves sleeping beside the dragons she killed. If I haven't said this before, I will now. Angerona is full-out crazy. She can not go back to her childlike self, and is perfectly okay with it. If you ever had the sad chance at meeting Angerona, you can tell she seems quite sane, for being a murderer. This is true. See, Angerona has no emotions, apart from evilness. She can appear almost dragon-like, even though inside, she's a wrecked-up mess. If you mess with her, taunt her, or even look at her the wrong way, she will have her claws on your scales in a wingbeat. She does not mess around. Angerona is deadly serious at all times. Angerona is a trained assassin. If you have an enemy you'd like to get rid of, she's there for you. Her only weak spot is her mom. It seems like it, anyways. Angerona loves to be respected and feared. She enjoys that feeling. She's ambitious; Angerona has to get a job done correctly. Angerona is somewhat calm, most of the time, maintaining a peaceful atmosphere (it shatters once she needs to start killing, or when impatient). She always focused on one thing in particular, and will not look at another thing until she's done with whatever she's doing, even if it's extremely important. Everyone knows Angerona cares for no one, even herself. She stopped caring when she realized her childlike days were over. Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters